Uninvited Too Late
by SpazzPants
Summary: New Moon: It's been 7 months since the Cullens left. Charlie's gone for a few nights and Bella gets and unexpected visitor--who almost kills her. What happenes when Edward's not the one to save her? Will she take him back when he returns? ExB
1. What Have We Done?

**Hello readers! I am sorry to say that I am completely re-writing this! I've read it myself and can't stand it now. Plus, I've come to like Mikey as he reminds me of a friend of mine at school. He even has the same name almost! Freaky…anyway, tell me what you think of the new version!**

**Chapter 1-What Have We Done?**

I woke up screaming again. It was almost one-thirty and I'd had that same dream again. The one where he was there, right in front of me, and I just couldn't reach him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and crossed my arms over them, placing my face inside of them. I let the loose tears flow from my eyes and make my bare arms slick.

It's been seven months now. Seven months since they left and I started having this dream. There were some nights where I was lucky to sleep through the night after spending a day with Jake, but those days would only keep it away for so long. And if I was being honest with myself, some nights, I wanted those dreams to come. If only to see his face again, even if he was backing away with disgust apparent in his expression. At least it would still be _him._

I questioned my own sanity on those nights. Surely it wouldn't help me forget like he said I would. There was the problem. Even if I wanted to, I could never forget the one person I loved. The owner of the biggest secret I would ever know and would take to my grave.

I'd heard him before. Warning me when I was being stupid and reckless. Ever since I realized that that was the trigger to his voice, I'd avoided it as much as possible. Riding motorcycles isn't dangerous anymore because I've been learning with Jake until it was almost too easy, so that was safe. Cliff diving was something I _watched _Jake do though. I never _did_ it no matter how much he promised it was safe. I just needed to push him and the rest to the back of my mind as much as possible.

Victoria was still after me. Jake and the Pack had taken care of Laurant about a month ago, but she was still out to get me. A few times, I wondered to myself if my vampire family hated me enough to leave me to her grasp. I usually dismissed that thought as soon as it came. Maybe he had, but not the rest of them.

Jake always got extremely angry anytime Victoria got away. He always swore that he would kill all the Cullen's for leaving when there was a "psychotic redhead" after me, but he always dropped it after one look at my face. I hurt when he said stuff like that and I tried to hide it, but try as I might, he always saw it. But the times he said stuff like that, were the times when I wondered if they still would've left if they'd known. (I was sure they didn't know, despite Jake's protests.)

I decided to wash my face to clear my head after my tears dried. I turned on my bedside lamp and walked wearily to the bathroom. The repeating dream and crying afterwards always took a lot out of me, not that there was much to take.

The bright bathroom lights burned my eyes momentarily until they adjusted. I splashed ice cold water on my face and it help me feel better and I took a few deep breaths. When I looked in the mirror, I wasn't all too surprised at what I saw. Dark purple bruises under my eyes from lack of sleep, paler skin but with a sickly look to it, haggard cheekbones. I was a mess—still—and I knew it but wasn't doing anything about it. Jake usually made me take naps and eat a bunch of food whenever I was on the reservation, but it didn't help much.

As I turned the lights off and started back to my room, I thought I hear something downstairs. I froze at the top of the stairs and called down. "H-hello? Charlie?"

Charlie was away for a couple of nights to help solve a case a few cities away. Or at least, he was _supposed_ to be. Had he come home early?

I didn't get an answer so I knew it wasn't Charlie, or Jake for that matter. Jake sometimes came to check on me when it wasn't his shift to watch the house. Maybe another of the wolves? I didn't hear anything downstairs, but maybe…

I took a few steps down. "Hello?" I called again. "Is someone here?"

I froze when I heard someone hit the coffee table in the living room and swear. I didn't recognize the voice and my fear rose. I slowly took the few steps I had taken backwards. How had whoever it was get past the wolves? A vampire wouldn't have hit the table or have made any sort of noise for that matter. How had a human gotten past whoever was watching the house?

The top stair creaked loudly when I stepped on it. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed whoever was in my house hadn't heard it.

They had. I could hear them running for the stairs and I spun around and ran to my room, slamming the door shut. I rushed with shaking hands to lock it and back away. The person was banging on the door very hard, making the hinges loosen. I crawled backwards until I hit my bedside table and the cell phone Jake had gotten me fell into my lap.

This is exactly why Jake had gotten it for me, in case of an emergency. This probably wasn't going to be as big as he's going to think, but still an emergency.

He picked up on the first ring. "Bella, are you ok? Paul was supposed to be there but we found her trail again and wanted to join the chase. She got away again and he's on his way there now. What's wrong?"

"Jake there's someone here! He's banging on my bedroom door and I don't know how much longer it's going to last!" Tears were falling down my cheeks again, and my voice made it obvious.

"I'll be there in one minute. Hold on!" The line went dead and I closed the phone. The person continued banging and after about fifteen seconds, the door fell out of the frame.

I screamed and crawled to the corner as he lunged at me. I managed to stand up and tried to make a run for it, but I tripped. He grabbed me by the arm before I could fall and threw me across the room. I got a gash across my cheek as I hit a glass figurine on my desk. I could feel the blood drip into my clothes and hair. I tried pulling myself up again but only got to my knees.

The man charged at me again but with a knife now and I braced myself for the attack. He was going to kill me. In retrospect, I guessed it was better than by torture from Victoria.

The attack never came.

I peeked through my hands to see what happened. Maybe he came back! He must've come back. Alice would have seen this ages ago and have told him, right? It had to be him!

Disappointment crashed down on me when I saw it wasn't a marble Greek god in front of me, but a dark huge werewolf in front of me in human form. Jake was growling and I could see the intruder lying unconscious on the floor beside my bed.

Jake was absolutely furious. His entire body was shaking with rage. I needed to calm him down before he exploded, despite my self-inflicted pain.

I stood up the rest of the way and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Emily told me that this wasn't always the best idea, but at the moment it was all I could do. He was too angry to hear me if I just tried talking.

I tightened my arms around him. "Come on Jake, calm down. He's unconscious. He can't hurt me again." My voice shook, but that was from his own shaking. It slowed until it was only his hands shaking.

He took a few deep breaths before moving. He pulled my arms gently from around him and turned to look at me. The gash was still bleeding and his fingertips grazed over it feather light. "Paul's nose is going to look a hell of a lot worse than this."

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't really see how that was funny being as Jake was being completely serious and was looking at me concerned, but I laughed. Maybe it was hysteria after almost losing my life again, or the blood that was still leaking from my skin. Or maybe, it was because I'd foolishly got my hopes way up there only to have them completely knocked out from under me. But as the smell of the blood got to me, I felt woozy and swayed slightly in Jakes arms.

He effortlessly picked me up bridal-style. "Okay, time to get you to the hospital. I'll have Paul take care of your friend there."

I could feel my eyelids start to droop from exhaustion and the blood as I rocked gently in Jakes arms. Before I went under, I managed to whisper, "Thanks Jake."

I could feel him laugh once. "Anytime Bella.

**~~APOV~~**

That boy really needs to learn that he isn't right about everything. The only good thing about all this is that he's never around long enough to bring everyone down even more. It's only been seven months and I'm already having almost constant visions of everyone sneaking back and checking on her. Everyone except Edward that is. All I get from him is bullshit about going to the Volturi eventually.

I've kept my promise. I haven't looked for her future or anything. But I can't control everyone's choices to go back. So far they're only brief ideas, but if that idiot doesn't do something soon, they'll all actually happen. I won't stop them either, I'll join them whether he likes it or not. I miss my sister. He should've just let James's venom run it's course last spring. They we never would've had this problem.

I was going through my closet getting rid of clothes that I've already worn. I was sure the girls who we would give them to would be ecstatic.

It came out of no where. I wasn't looking and no one was thinking of going back. I gasped as I was sharply pulled into a vision.

_Bella was locking her door shut and backing away. She looked terrified. A cell phone fell into her lap and she quickly dialed a number. I couldn't hear what she was saying but the call lasted less than a minute._

_Someone was banging on the door. It fell from the hinges and the man jumped at Bella. She crawled out of the way and tried to get away, but she tripped. The man grabbed her arm and threw her across the room into her desk. Her face crashed into a glass figurine her mother had sent her and a large gash opened on her cheek._

_The man pulled out a knife and went to make his kill._

It went dark after that. I tried looking for more but I couldn't see anything. Jasper was shaking me, trying to get me to tell him what I saw. The clock in Bella's room had said whatever just happened was going to be in a few short hours.

"_Alice!_ What did you see?" Jasper was looking straight into my eyes now.

I looked back silently for an thirty-second of a second. "Jazz, give me your phone. Bella's going to die!"

He didn't hesitate. He handed it over and I immediately dialed the number. He could be angry with me, I didn't care. I wasn't going to let her die!

"_Hello? Jasper?"_ He sounded slightly annoyed.

"No, it's Alice. I'm going back and you're not going to stop me." I said monotonously.

"_Alice, you can't! I told her it would be like we never existed!" _His voice was a growl. He was angry now. Too bad.

"Too bad! I'm not going to let her die and you aren't going to do anything about it so have fun trying to stop me from wherever you are!" I was up and running out the door to the garage with Jasper hot on my heals as I spoke. I got into the drivers seat of Carlisle's Mercedes while Jasper got into the passengers seat.

Edward was silent for half a second. "_What do you mean? What did you see?"_

"I saw Bella getting murdered by someone who broke into her house. Now good-bye." I snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Jazz. He put it in his pocket.

"Alice, what are you planning by telling him?" He asked me, taking my hand tightly.

I sighed. "He's going to go back. And this time he's not going to leave, whether she wants him back or not. We all finally get to go back." I answered, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. As much as he blamed himself for all this, Edward never let him apologize for the birthday incident before we left. Now he would get his chance. But only if we got there on time. I sped up at the thought.

I stopped the car with an abrupt halt in front of Bella's house. I looked in the window and saw the TV on but muted. I could hear Bella laughing with someone else. It was a deeper voice. It didn't sound like Charlie and I was sure I'd never heard it before.

I looked at the clock and then at Jasper confused. After the mark of time I'd seen in my vision passed, we kept going to give Charlie or condolences. We'd expected her to be dead, not laughing with someone.

I got out and rushed over to the door holding my hand up to knock and inside they were quiet. I could hear them still but they had stopped laughing as soon as I stepped on the doormat.

"Jake, what is it?" I could hear Bella whisper.

She didn't get a reply and I could guess that this Jake person was listening for something. I assumed it to be me, but couldn't be certain. I couldn't see Jasper's, Bella's, or my futures. And there was a strong, smell all over the place. Like wet dog.

I knock on the door three times.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Bella asked. I could hear someone large getting up and walking to the door slowly; almost cautiously. That was strange. Bella got up and followed him slowly as well, just unaware of whatever it was he was doing.

Jasper was behind me now, his hand tight on my shoulder protectively. What was going on here?

The door opened two inches then slammed shut again and the locks clicked shut. I looked up at Jasper then knocked again, angry now. How dare someone slam Bella's door in my face!

"Bella? Are you home?" I asked, like a typical human would. Sure, I could just easily open the door and go in locks or not. But we had no idea who was with Bella and I would be strange if a short girl like myself suddenly burst the door open.

Bella gasped on the other side of the door. She took one step towards the door and froze with her hand on the locks. I could hear her swallow and she hesitantly unlocked the first one.

"Bella what are you doing? I have to get you out of here! There's a bloodsucker right on the other side of the door!" This Jacob person was slightly annoying. He knew of us and yet dares try and lock us out?

"Shh! I know who it is. We don't have to go anywhere." She unlocked the other lock and twisted the handle. She took a deep breath and pulled it open.

I was still as shocked to see her as she was me. It was evident on her face as tears sprung to her eyes. They spilled over and trailed over the stitches that kept the gasp on her cheek from my vision closed.

"Alice…" She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and locked them there. A dark giant behind her moved with her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. The smell increased immensely as the hand got closer to me and I hissed wrapping my arms around Bella and pulling her away effortlessly.

The dog growled and got ready to attack. How dare that mutt! Does he not know the danger he's putting Bella in just by being around her? Jasper pulled me and Bella behind him and crouched, also ready to attack.

"Stop!" Bella pulled away from me and stood in between the two of them. She glared at both of them displeased, but at Jacob more. "Neither of you are going to break the treaty."

I stepped around Jasper again. "Would you mind telling me how you are alive?" I demanded from her.

She flinched and looked at me with her still wet eyes. "If you're here, you saw last night. You know how," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

"No, I do not. What I saw was someone in your house throw you across your room and then go to kill you. That's all I saw before it went dark. Another thing, what is an unstable mutt doing in your house? You really do draw anything even remotely dangerous to you."

She took a step towards Jake. "Jake's not dangerous. He's the one who saved me last night."

Her "safe" mongrel was shaking. He glared at us with nothing but pure hatred and Jasper growled. Bella took a step away from Jacob but no closer to us. She refused to look away from us, and tried her hardest not to blink.

"What are you two even doing here? I thought you all left for good." Jacob growled at us. He was still shaking, but it had calmed down slightly.

I turned my glare on him. "We tried to get her soon enough to save Bella, but when we missed the time we came instead to give Charlie our condolences. But it seems like something blocked the rest of the vision." My eyes narrowed. I couldn't see then and I couldn't see now. More like some_one_ was blocking my visions. My eyes widened as I realized this. "You stupid mutt! You're the reason why I can't see! You're so unstable with your emotions that you never know when your going to explode, and put Bella in even _more_ danger!"

He growled and the shaking got stronger again. "If it wasn't for this _mutt_ Bella would have been dead months ago! And it would've been your fault you filthy bloodsucker!"

My eyes narrowed again and Jasper held his hand on my shoulder again, restraining now. "What are you talking about, mongrel? You don't even know why we left!"

He stepped around Bella and got closer. "When you left, you left her alone to defend herself against a psychotic redhead! And she's still out there trying to get to her!"

I froze for half a second. Victoria was after Bella now? _I am so going to kill that idiot once he gets here! _I thought. "Well, I guess you can go run on home now, because Bella will be safe in our hands. Much safer than an unpredictable fleabag."

"Wait." Bella spoke up again and pushed her way around Jacob. "What do you mean? You're staying?" Her voice was so hopeful, it made me wonder just what she's been through the last seven months.

"Of course we're staying. I'm not going to leave my favorite sister twice. Plus, I'm defiantly not going to leave her alone when a vengeful vampire is after her and there are werewolves running amuck." I smiled at her reassuringly. "And you can be certain that once Edward gets here I'm going to have Emmett beat him up."

She was going to give me a hug, but she froze and flinched. "H-he's coming back too?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper again. Her face looked pained. Jacob saw this and the shaking stopped all together, just like that. He didn't move towards her, but stared concerned.

I frowned. "Yes, he's on his way here now. I don't know how long until he gets here. It might be a day or two. Last I knew he was in Eastern Europe." I stared at her face, looking for the answer for her pain. "Bella…what did he do to you?" I whispered, too low for her to hear.

"I'll…I'll see you later Alice, Jasper. Go home Jake. I mean it." She slowly shut the door on his shocked face and ours. I could hear her walk slowly up the stairs to her room, crying.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. We were both in the car the next second and he was already turning it on. My eyes snapped to the window when the mutt rapped against it sharply.

Jasper rolled down the window. "What do you want mongrel?"

He didn't look at either of us but stared at Bella's window. His face was calm and sad slightly. "You shouldn't have told her he's coming back."

I softened my face. "Why's that? What happened to her after we left?"

He shook his head. "Not here. She's watching us, wondering if one of us is going to start a fight. Meet me by the border and I'll tell you."

I nodded once and he sprinted into the woods to change and run to our meeting point.

_What have we done?_


	2. Where Were You?

**Hello! Okay, my goal is to update once a week. I started writing this as soon as I finished the first chapter. I'm hoping you'll all like the new plot because I am defiantly going to have fun writing it! Enjoy!**

**P.S.-This is probably going to be one of the VERY few times you get inside Edward's head because I absolutely despise writing his POV and not making him as gay as he was in the books. Now, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-Where Were You?**

**~~APOV~~**

Jacob Black was waiting for us when we reached the border. I'd called the rest of the family on the way there and told them to come home. They would be here in a few short hours and Edward would be here tomorrow. Everything that I hear now I would be screaming at Edward while Emmett held him down. He was going to hear the full extent of what he'd done whether he wanted to or not.

As Jasper and I got out of the car, Jacob didn't move from his spot of the ground against a tree; nor did it seem like he would at all. We stopped right at the border and he still didn't move.

"You have no idea how badly I wish you were him right now so that I could show you exactly what Bella's looked like the last seven months. She was getting better but only a little bit. The first few months though, she looked like the walking dead. For a week she didn't eat or drink anything. All she did was sit on her bed completely silent and stare at the wall; like she was mourning a death, not someone leaving. She only started eating again after Charlie had Renee to come and get her. Billy said she threw a huge hissy fit and was throwing stuff around, screaming and yelling." His voice was quiet and there was a deep hardness to it. He'd seen things no child should see at the age that he's stuck in, no matter how big he is.

I sat down on the grass on the side of the road, still on our side of the border. Jasper stood behind me, still tense. I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling gently until her sat beside me. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his knee and he relaxed a little.

I turned back to Jacob. It didn't look like he'd noticed us move, and he just stared at his hands. An immense amount of guilt rushed through me knowing that the reason he was like this was because of what we did to Bella.

"Tell me everything, from the first night. I want to know what our leaving did to her," I said. Jasper squeezed my hand and I felt a wave of calm spread through me.

Jacob sighed. "I told the beginning. I didn't really see Bella for the first few months. I'd asked Charlie how she was doing once a week. I always got the same answer. 'The same as last week Jake. I'm sorry.' He told me that she was doing fine in school and all that stuff, but she wasn't talking much. Her friends would call her but she never called back and eventually I guess they just gave up on inviting her along with them. Only a couple of them talk to her now; forgave her for the cold shoulder she gave them. But she still always had that same bleak look in her eyes, like there was no hope.

"The next time I saw her was when she came to me with a couple of old bikes. She wanted me to fix them and teach her how to ride one. She looked horrible that night, no matter how much she tried to hide it." He shivered at the memory and another wave of guilt washed its way through me. She had looked horrible tonight and she had been on the mend for at least four months already. I was never listening to that idiotic brother of mine again! I'll listen to Emmett first!

"I wasn't allowed to look into her future while we were gone. Tell me what she looked like. I want to know exactly." My voice was quiet with emotion. Just by us leaving had hurt Bella and the people around her. If Jacob was this bad, Charlie must've been a mess.

"She looked like you but still human. Dark purple bags under her eyes, pale as a sheet, super thin. I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad. I didn't let her see that I knew something was wrong because I was just so happy to see her again. She started coming over almost everyday to watch me work on the bikes or so we could do our homework. Then I started teaching her how to ride hers and I could tell that she was a little better from the first night. She was laughing sometimes. I was glad that she was moving on. Then my first change came.

"We were at the movies with her friend Mike and he was sick. I started not feeling good and I thought I had what he did. Bella said I was burning up. When I got home, Billy said that I wasn't looking to good. I exploded and almost killed him. My own father. Bella called me the next day to tell me she's gotten the 24 hour thing that Mike had. I obviously knew that I didn't have the same thing and she wanted to come over. I told her no and hung up. I wasn't allowed to see her and she wasn't allowed over for weeks. I felt horrible because I had promised that I wouldn't ever leave her."

I couldn't believe any of this. We had hurt Bella by leaving, and then when she's been getting better she got knocked down again because of us. Jacob had promised not to leave her like we did. And then he was forced to break his promise because of his linage. She's been through Hell and back and back through Hell for a second time.

I took an unnecessary deep breath. "Please, continue." My voice was shaking.

He took a deep breath as well. "Bella kept calling everyday, sometimes more than once a day. Most of the time I wasn't there but when I was, Billy just told her I wasn't or I was sleeping or something. I didn't talk to her for three weeks. Finally she got fed up and came up to confront me. She asked all the questions that I couldn't answer her and it was horrible. She was so angry and she blamed Sam. When I told her not to, she asked who she should blame. I was angry and I felt so bad after she left because I told her to blame you guys. I couldn't believe I had done that when she was finally starting to get better. The worst part about all of it was that she knew exactly what I was. I told her when I told her the legend about you. She didn't remember that part of the story. When she did, we were allowed to hang out again for more than one reason.

"We went down the beach and we were just talking. I was telling her about how we were trying to figure out what the redhead vampire wanted. She kept trying to get past us like she was looking for something specific. Bella started freaking out. She was hyperventilating and she threw up. I had no idea what was going on. She told me she knew who the redhead was and that she was after Bella. She said that it was because Edward killed James the year before; mate for mate. I was so angry with him and the rest of you at that moment for leaving when she was in danger like that. I would've hunted you all down and killed you if my pack and Bella didn't need me." His fists clenched and unclenched tightly.

"I called the rest of the pack for a meeting with Bella. I knew it wouldn't go well since she was never supposed to know what I was but the pack needed to know everything she did. We got in her truck and drove to the meeting place and were the first ones there. I told her to make sure she stayed close behind me unless a fight broke out. Then she was supposed to run to the truck.

"No one was pleased with me when they showed up, and Paul and I got in a fight. When him, Sam and me got to Emily's, she was eating and I was glad. She looked too thin. She told everyone everything she knew, but only I could tell that it was hurting her to talk about it. No one else knew until later on that night when we were running patrols and I was thinking about it. Sam told her to be on the reservation as much as possible and try to get Charlie over a lot too. That was easy enough for her. Once Charlie saw that being on the rez made her start healing, he was over all the time too."

At least she's been healing after some time. That made me feel only minimally better though. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't seen the vision.

"Every time she was over, I made sure she ate something and took a nap. She protested sometimes but I told her how worried I was. She didn't look healthy. So she agreed and it helped a little each day. The next day she would be a mess again from a shity night's sleep and we'd start over again. Lately though, it'd had been sticking. The bags under her eyes were smaller slightly and she looked a little bit better fed.

"And that brings us to now. Last night, I couldn't believe it. _She_ was comforting _me_ trying to calm me down after I knocked the guy out. I knew the cut on her face had to hurt and that she's been terrified but you could tell she cared about me. Once I was calmed down, she started swaying. I took her to the hospital after she passed out and they fixed up her cheek. When she woke up, I almost couldn't believe what she told me. She thought that your _brother _had come back to save her. That he had cared about her after all. She thought he absolutely hated her but that he'd changed his mind after you'd called him or something. The look on her face was killing me. "I've been spending all day just trying to make her laugh."

I stood up and growled. "That moron is so dead!"

**~~EPOV~~**

The plane took as long as my sanity could stretch. The flight itself was agonizing. All the inappropriate attendants, the annoying, whiny passengers, and the _time_ it took. Every minute I was on there was another minute of Bella's life gone from me. I could only hope that Alice and Jasper had gotten there in time.

Alice's call had put me in motion the second she told me someone was going to kill Bella. I know I had told her to not look for Bella's future, but I'm glad she did. I left for her to have a safe, long, human life away from danger like me. I was not going to let her be killed by anything, even if it meant I'd have to grovel at her feet for years for her to take me back. Even if she didn't I would protect her in secret.

I was the first off the plane when it landed in Seattle. The third plane that I had to go through. I took the fastest car in the garage and didn't care who saw me. I was an idiot for ever thinking that she could survive on her own. She was a walking danger magnet. I prayed that she would take my worthless hide back after what I'd done.

It was raining in Forks as per usual. I drove in and out of the slower cars trying to get to Bella's as soon as possible. Alice had called almost two days ago now. I was so late.

I brought the car to a halt right in front of her house. All the lights were off and the only sound I could hear was her breathing. She was in her room and she had the window open all the way. Alice told her I was coming back. I was out the car and scaling the wall the next second. I froze when she took a deep breath and shifted, picking up something. She set it back down on the table gently and sighed, as if she was waiting for something. It must've been her clock.

I took a deep breath and climbed in the window. Her beautiful scent hit me like a freight train. I inhaled deeply and the monster inside tried to break free. I held it down quickly and enjoyed the moment.

"Where were you?"

Hearing her voice again, was as if I was hearing for the first time. A ringing of bells matched perfectly with the Hallelujah chorus, however quiet it was. That was something I couldn't ignore, along with what was lined in her voice.

Sorrow, longing, loss, and anger. It was a small amount of that last one, but it was clearly there.

I looked at her, and didn't say anything. She was more beautiful than any angle or masterpiece in the world even with the three inch stitched up gash on her cheek. She _was_ an angel, sent down from Heaven for scum like me. I didn't deserve her.

She didn't look at me. She stared at the bed sheets with her head resting on a pillow tucked tightly between her chest and her knees. Tears glistened on the rims of her eyes, but I made no move to get rid of them. "Come on Edward, surely I'm not enough to make you speechless. Where were you?" she repeated. "And don't tell me about all the places in the world you went the last seven months. I'm talking about two nights ago."

I sighed. She truly hated me for what I did. She had every right.

"I was in Eastern Europe. As soon as Alice called, I couldn't get here fast enough. I'm so sorry I wasn't here that night. I should have been and I'm just glad that Alice got here in time rather than my sorry ass."

I said something wrong, because she was suddenly livid. Her head whipped towards me and she got up from her bed. She flinched when she looked me in the eye, but she quickly shrugged it off. _Why did I ever leave her?_

"Alice wasn't the one who saved me Edward!" she yelled at me, flinching again. She was in so much pain, because of me… "Jacob was, a werewolf! Not Alice, not you. Don't say anything about Jake being dangerous either, because he's not. You left, so why did you come back? Was it because Alice can't see the wolves and didn't see him save me? Or was it because if I did die, you could come and laugh at my grave and say 'I told you to be safe'?" Her tears were running races down her cheek now. They ran into her cut and I was sure it stung, but she didn't show it.

She was hanging out with the _wolves?_ I thought I asked her to stay safe and not do anything stupid! Those mongrels were even more dangerous than we are!

I swallowed unnecessarily. "Bella, you have every right to be angry with me but if you'll let me explain—!" She cut me off. And with every right. She didn't want me to explain al my lies from that night.

"Angry? It's the complete opposite! I love you more than anything and am so happy to see you, you have no idea." Her voice dropped down to a whisper and she sighed. She looked down at the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. "The other night, when he was going to kill me and someone stopped him, I had my eyes covered. I was praying that it was you. That you actually came back because you loved me. But when I moved my hands and saw Jake standing in front of me, I thought that you were never coming back. Any of you. Not for Victoria, not for someone breaking into my house…not for me.

"Jake spent all day yesterday trying to get me to laugh, to forget you guys. When Alice showed up yesterday with Jasper, I thought that I did actually die. And that now I was going to get everyone back. But she pulled me away from Jake, asked how I was alive, and….told me that she was staying. That you all were going to come back and stay. She called me her favorite sister and said you were coming back." She stopped there and took a few deep breaths. I knew she wasn't done and didn't say anything. Instead I waited, and continued taking in my fill of her. Seven months away was too long. An hour away was too long.

"I didn't know what to think. I told them all to leave and I came up here and cried. I sat here for hours, thinking about what I was going to say to you, what was going to happen, _why _you were coming back. And that's what I want to know now. Why did you come back?"

I didn't know how to answer her. How could I? She still loved me after what I had done and she was _happy_ to see me. She was happy to see any of us, even if she first thought she was dead when Alice got here. But before that, she'd been trying to forget like I promised she would. And now that I had come back, I only made it that much harder.

I decided to just tell her the truth, like I should have done. "Bella, you've left me nearly speechless. The only thing I can think to say is that I'm sorry I ever left and lied to you. I love you. I forever will until the day my life ends; and when I'm in Hell for the sins I've done against you I will still love you. That day in the woods was nothing but lies that I will always regret. The only thing I could ever possibly wish for now is your forgiveness and that you'll take my worthless self back." I moved then to kneel in front of her, forcing her to look at me.

Her eyes were still swimming and her lip was trembling. I'd upset her even more. I never should have left! One of the main reasons was to keep her from danger and pain and all it did was make her find the first dangerous thing in 100 miles and cause nothing but pain. I would never live this down if I lived a million years. I was such a fool!

She swallowed tightly. "I-I need to think. You need to leave." Her words were barely above a whisper, but I heard them as if she shouted them at me.

I nodded and stood, trying not to show her the pain rightfully caused me from those four little words. I couldn't tell her no to anything she asked of me now. Now after what I'd done to her.

**Okay so there's chapter two. I ended it kind abruptly so I could post this week. I didn't get the chance to do any typing yesterday or the day before so sorry! **

**I like candy and hugs. Reviews are like candy and hugs to me. Please give me lots of candy and hugs!**


	3. Are You Missing Brain Cells Or Something

**Okay, hello my lovelies. This is chapter three. I may or MAY NOT revel what Bella's decision about Edward is! Mwahahahaha I'm so evil to those of you who care. Now this chapter could go several ways and I'm just going to wing it. I'm trying to keep it close to the original version of U; TL but no promises!**

Chapter 3-Are You Missing Brain Cells Or Something?"

**~~APOV~~** (Alice gets a lot of love this time around )

I sat on the couch facing the front door angrily, waiting for Edward to walk in. He was going to get it. I wish Bella had told him she hated him forever and to never talk to her again. That still wouldn't have been a suitable punishment for him. I'll never let him live this down. Not if he lives a millennium. Not if he lives two!

He was going to tell me _everything _that he said to Bella the night he left; and if it so happens that it leads to blackmail for him to tell, so be it. Jacob was already on his way here. He couldn't wait to watch Edward be tortured, if he even had a heart to torture. I was sure he did somewhere otherwise he wouldn't have high-tailed his ass over here to save Bella. Of course, everyone was already here completely infuriated with him. Emmett was excited to tackle him. Eddie boy would be in no shape to react after what Bella had rightfully said to him.

I gave Emmett the signal to get ready to attack when I heard Edward running in the forest. My eyes narrowed at the door and I crossed my arms and legs. Bella may forgive him but I will not.

The door opened slowly and Jasper put his hand tightly on my shoulder—restraining me. It made sense, but I doubted it would help much.

Emmett already had him pinned against his own body with his arms in a head lock around Edward's neck. His feet were wrapped around the ankles, holding his feet apart. Emmett had a furious expression and I could tell he was yelling at Edward in his head, but he made no attempt to escape. He knew what was coming.

"Alice, please. Not now." He sounded like he'd been broken into a million pieces and then some. Bella's little talk with him had done more pain than I'd seen.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but you seem to be under the impression that I'm actually going to continue listening to you. You have no idea what happen the last time I made that mistake." I narrowed my eyes at him and he refused to look at me.

He also refused to speak to me at that point. All he wanted was to go curl up into his room and cry like the baby he is. He deserved all this. He winced as he got this from my mind and I smirked slightly. I was truly malicious now.

"You're going to tell me every word that you said to her on the day you left." I didn't make it sound like a suggestion or a question. It was a demand and I was getting my answer one way or another.

He merely shook his head as best he could while in Emmett's head lock. That was fine by me—Jacob just arrived.

Edwards's eyes snapped to mine then to the door. In walked the one who was going to get my information from Edward no matter how far it went. And I was going to let him go as far as he wanted. Who was I to control the mutt's thoughts?

I stood up and out from under Jasper's restraining hand. "I'm going to ask you again, Edward. Tell me what you said to her now, or I'm going to let Jacob show you some of what you did to Bella." I was going to tell him anyway but it would be worse if he saw it straight from the main witness.

Jacob growled and Edward winced. So Jacob was running a free show. I could see that Edward was on the verge of crying dryly instead of answering me. I scowled and my hand flashed through the air, making a loud noise like boulders when I slapped him.

"Now, Edward!"

He shook. "I…I told her…I told her I didn't love her…" He was in pure agony now. He was crying and flinching as Jacob threw the images of Bella that I would never see at him. It hurt me to see him like this but it was necessary.

I heard Jasper gasp behind me and new he was feeling Edward's—and Jacob's—pain at the story. I turned and rushed to him, wrapping my small arms around his waist. Everyone was in pain from finally coming back only to find out what we did, but Jasper was getting the worst. He had to deal with everyone's pain _and _his own. A person could only handle so much.

My lips pulled back in a snarl. I took two steps forward and my hand raised and flew invisibly through the air. The sound was like thunder on top of boulders smashing together when I slapped him. Everyone but Jasper froze. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"You know what I'm going to say Edward," I said, my voice murderously low. "No one would be in any pain now if it hadn't been for your idiocy. Think of who's in the most pain. Not anyone here in this house that's for sure. Think about who's in her house a few miles away from here trying to decide whether or not to forgive you. And you know what? I hope she decides not to, because never again will you deserve her." I put my arms around Jasper and gently lead him out of the room. He looked at me gratefully and I smiled sadly at him.

This week was going to be hard.

**BWAHAHAHA NO BELLA DECISION. Sorry but that's more over because I wanted to actually get some sort of chapter posted by the end of the week. I've had so much homework this week it was unbelievable. So that's why it's so short. I'm going to try and make an extra long chapter next week to make up for it. :D**

**Remember, I like candy and hugs! Leave me some!**


	4. I'm Sorry?

**Hello again! I know what you're waiting for—BELLAS DECISION. It is most certainly going to be in this chapter. I'm not that cruel. And I want to say that I love how many hits this is getting! Over 100 on the first day! I just hope that some more people will leave me candy and hugs. Anyway, not to leave you waiting anymore, here is chapter four!**

Chapter 4-I'm Sorry…?

**~~BPOV~~**

I tried to get some sleep before I had to go back to school on Monday. It didn't work out too well, but at least it wasn't from that one dream. No, it was a new dream the last few days of break that kept me awake now. I almost couldn't separate the dream from three nights ago, when he showed up in my window, just like before.

In the dream now, it was of him thawing from the hatred in the past dream and into him loving me again. It seemed unreal but there was no way I could deny it. They were all back, and they were staying.

Jake called a few times the last couple of days asking me to come over to the rez. He wanted me over there even more now that the Cullen's were back. He said that he couldn't protect me on this side of the border anymore because of the treaty. I'd told him I was staying home but we talked for a while each time. Jacob was the only one who knew what my decision was, except maybe Alice did too.

I gathered by book bag, shoes and coat. I looked at the answering machine but the light was still. I'd tried calling Charlie last night but he'd been doing something. This case was taking longer than they thought it would. I wanted to know when he would be home. A lot happened the last few days and it would be nice to know someone who wasn't part of the supernatural world or a complete stranger was in the house with me.

I made sure I locked the door on the way out. The truck thundered to life and I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The school parking lot was almost full when I got there. Everyone was just waiting around for first bell enjoying the warm but cloudy air. I didn't see any shiny new cars yet, but that could always change in a heartbeat. I would never doubt that.

I grabbed my books and got out, walking over to Mike's car.

"Hey Bella! You look like you had a rough week. Partying every night?" He laughed at his own joke, though no one around him joined in.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, something like that…" I looked around at everyone and saw they were staring at something. I sighed. I knew _exactly_ what they were staring at.

I turned around and instead of seeing only the shiny silver Volvo, I saw Rosalie's red convertible. Not only that, I saw everyone but Edward riding with her. That was odd. Before they only took the Volvo to avoid suspicion.

**A/N: sorry to interrupt but I feel the need to explain that I am changing around Rosalie's and Emmett's story. They didn't graduate, they dropped out senior year and have decided to come back and 'graduate' to get into 'college'. Just wanted to clarify that. ^_^**

Alice stepped out of the passenger seat of the convertible and shot a glare at the Volvo with Edward still inside before turning her nose and walking towards the office. She looked at me and smiled apologetically before she disappeared. Everyone else followed after her with the same looks except for him. He stayed in his car.

I turned away, as if uninterested. Everyone was staring at me now. I shifted my weight and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "I'll, uh….see you guys at lunch I guess." I turned and walked quickly to first hour English, right past the silver car without looking at it.

The classroom was almost full, meaning the bell would be ringing soon. I took my seat in the back of the room and waited for the teacher and the rest of the students to arrive. I pulled out some paper to doodle and distract myself, but it didn't work too well. First and second bell rang and the students took their seats and the teacher arrived, his arms full of papers. I put the doodles away and pulled out my notebook to take notes.

Five minutes into the period, the door opened letting in a cool breeze momentarily. I didn't look up or even acknowledge the person walking in. My pen pressed harder into the paper and ink started to pool out. I pulled it back and set it down, waiting for the notes to continue.

Mr. Banner sounded surprised. "Uhmm, may I help you Mr. Cullen?" he asked with a shaky voice.

I heard him take three steps and hand a note to Mr. Banner. "Where would you like me to sit?" He didn't sound like I'd fazed him at all the other day. How lucky for him.

The confused English teacher fumbled for a moment. He handed Edward some papers. "You can have the seat next to Miss Swan; you'll have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll manage." I could barely hear it but he did sound slightly depressed. Did I have an affect on him after all?

I stiffened slightly as the chair pulled out next to me and he sat down, but I didn't look up. I picked up my pen and resumed taking notes.

"Hello Bella." Those two words almost ripped away my resolve. He didn't say it loud enough for anyone to hear it but me, but it was laced through with pain. I _had _affected him.

I cleared me throat. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I didn't look at him knowing it would kill me to see his face after I said that. But, it was necessary. You can't just be forgiven after ripping someone's heart away.

**~~JPOV~~ (a little Jasper love now ;))**

I could feel Edward's pain as clear as could be all the way across the campus. Alice said this would happen all throughout the day, but I still wasn't expecting the force of it.

I held my breath so I wouldn't show the pain to the human class. It might be a little strange if I suddenly started kneeling over in pain.

_Come on Edward! I'm in enough pain without you adding to it! Everyone else hates you for what she looked like this morning!_

A few moments later, it lessened a little. I sighed and tried to absorb the emotions from the humans around me to make it lessen more. It worked and I sat a little straighter.

Bella had looked horrible this morning. She looked like she'd only gotten about three hours of sleep over the past two days total. Before she'd seen us there, she'd had been worried and exhausted. He just had to put her in even more pain over the weekend! This was going to be a long day.

The bell rang and Alice had come to meet me. She wrapped her arms around me and I threw my arm around her shoulders gratefully.

"Come on, let's go apologize." She said softly. I didn't need a name to know she was talking about Bella. We were going to walk her to her next class, as Alice was now in it with her.

Bella walked out of English just before Edward. He was staring at her until he had to turn to go to his own class. She didn't even acknowledge him. She saw us and smiled slightly, waving.

Alice waved back and pulled her into a hug as soon as the two met. "Bella, I'm sorry. If I'd known what he was going to say, I never would have allowed it."

Bella pulled back some, still smiling. "It's all right Alice, I understand. I'm just glad you're back." She looked up at me. "Hello, Jasper."

I smiled back at her. "Hello, Bella. I'm sorry for everything that happened—!" She cut me off.

"Forget about it, no big deal." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and shifted her weight. She was forgiving me completely for the birthday incident.

Alice smiled and took her hand. "Well now, I think you and I should get off to History before we're late."

Bella laughed. "I agree. See you, Jasper."

"I'll see you during ninth hour. We have Math together."

She smiled wider at this. "That's great."

Alice gave me a quick hug then the two walked off to the History building. I walked off to Biology, nodding to Emmett on the way. He had gym with Bella—that was going to be a mess—and Rosalie had free hour with her. So overall, she was in a class with everyone for most of the day. We all had lunch with her.

Carlisle was not happy with Ed. He wasn't exactly angry; Carlisle was almost _never_ angry. Instead, he was disappointed.

But then again, we all were. Because he had ruined someone's day to day life and nearly got them killed multiple times—all just by leaving.

**THERE it's done. It's really short again and I'm sorry! I've just had a lot going on and I was hard-pressed to get this out on time. Again, sorry.**

**And I know I don't deserve it….but can I have some candy and hugs? **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am SOOOO sorry that I didn't update this week! It is the return of spring and my rentals have me doing all sorts of work and friends want to hang out more. I will try my best to update this coming weekend and if I don't, I apologize in much advance. **

**~~SpazzPants**


	6. They Took Apart My Truck?

**Heyy loves. I'm sooo sorry for the last three half ass chapters but I am going to try and make this a long one! Lot's of different POV's probably. I only have a couple of days to do this because I've been getting massive amounts of homework from only three classes! High school sucks. -_-' Anyway, here ya go!**

Chapter 5-They Took Apart My truck?

**~~EMPOV~~**

I had gym with Bella. She came out in a baggy pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. I smiled and waved to her, and she waved back before pulling her hair up. She walked over and I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Emmett….can't….breathe…" she said with a strained smirk on her face.

I put her down quickly, laughing. "You're still the same Bella, tiny and fragile." I figured it was best to avoid the entire leaving topic all together. She knew I was sorry. "You ready for gym?" I grinned and she cringed.

"I'm never ready for gym." She looked around and saw we were playing volleyball. Her face blanched slightly and I laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll do all the work." I stage whispered to her and she smiled. Coach blew the whistle for us to start warming up. I didn't need to but I also didn't need to get yelled at already. I got down on my hands and knees, doing push-ups, making it look like I was slightly struggling. "Are you going to come over after school? We have a lot of catching up to do, and I know Carlisle and Esme want to see you." I asked, hoping she would say yes and that Edward was listening to my thoughts and would know to stay in his room if she did come.

She frowned slightly and shook her head, pulling her leg back at the ankle to stretch her hamstrings. "No, sorry but I can't. Jake wants me to go over to the rez and I already promised him I would. We didn't hang out over the weekend and Charlie's still not home yet. He wants to go ride our bikes." She answered twisting her arms now. "Plus Victoria was just here. He usually wants me as close to him as possible for a few days after she gets away." She said it quietly, as if an after thought.

I growled slightly. "Trust me Bella. We're going to take her down—no matter what." I would always hate Edward for making us leave when Victoria was after her.

Bella stopped stretching. "Please don't say that Emmett. I know you could—especially you—but I don't want to hear about anyone killing her. I hear it enough from Jake and the other wolves but it's impossible to stop them, they're all filled completely with testosterone. After all of you coming back, and if one of you got hurt…" She looked on the verge of crying and I could see in this moment why Edward always wanted to know what she was thinking.

I stood up and put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't cry. No killing talk, I promise." I could only imagine how hard all this is for her. I decided to change the topic. "So where's Charlie?"

She smiled slightly, grateful for the change. "A few towns over. They had a big case out there and called around for help from others. He's been there almost all of break and I haven't been able to talk to him the last few times I tried." Her voice broke a little at the end and I could tell how worried she was.

I gave her a hug. "Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine. Your dad's a tough guy."

She smiled. "Thanks Em."

Coach blew the whistle for everyone to get moving and start the game. The class was broken up into groups of seven and eight. Bella and I were on a team together and I covered all her spots for her. She did try to go for it a few times but only managed to hurt herself or someone around her. The bell rang and she said bye and promised we'd talk more later. God I was glad to see her again.

**~~BPOV~~**

Seeing Emmett again was great. Seeing all four of them was great and maybe I would get the chance to go and see Carlisle and Esme as well this week. That would be great so long as Edward wasn't around to ruin my mood. I hadn't seen him again yet today and with the way everyone else was acting, I assumed they were the reason why.

I was thankful to have gym with Emmett. He probably saved me a lot of bruises that I would have gotten otherwise. They few I had gotten were forming but they weren't too bad.

I had lunch next and was slightly surprised that none of them showed up to walk me. Of course they had just gotten back. They were probably talking to a teacher or something. But when I walked into the cafeteria, all four of them were sitting at their old table waiting for me.

I got my food and walked over to them but not before looking over at Mike's table and saw him looking at me confused. I smiled at him to let him and Angela know that I wasn't abandoning them. I just wanted to go and catch up. He would probably text me later and I would talk to him then.

I sat down between Alice and Rosalie and Alice's tiny form was immediately wrapped around my body. I laughed and tried to hug her back. "Hello again to you two Alice."

She laughed and let me go. "Bella, I've missed you so much! We have to go shopping this weekend. Please?" She looked like a little girl asking for the world.

I laughed again. "Maybe Alice. I'll have to see what I'm doing."

Her eyes went blank for a moment then she smiled. "Maybe next weekend then."

Emmett was smiling at me. I was immediately wary of whatever it was he was going to say. Jasper was eyeing him as well. "So Bella, how many times did you almost kill yourself with your own two feet in the last seven months?"

I flushed and looked away. I'd actually hadn't been that bad but Emmett would never believe that. I'd been more careful about where I stepped in order to avoid my hallucinatory Edward.

He laughed when I didn't say anything. And he laughed loudly. Several people in the cafeteria turned to look at our table then looked away realizing it was only Emmett. I looked down and picked at my salad slightly. I wasn't really hungry.

Rosalie noticed this. "Hey, aren't you going to eat? You haven't touched it yet." She looked at me concerned like everyone else around the table was.

I shrugged. "I'm not really hungry, I guess." Alice glared at me and I stuck a piece of lettuce in my mouth to appease her.

It didn't slip past me that not a single one of them had mentioned Edward at all or were looking for him. I didn't either and was intent on keeping it that way. I had to decided if I never knew him.

Everyone was happy to see me. They were all telling me stories of some of the stuff they did while they were gone. I didn't contribute anything other than a funny story here or there about a day with Jacob or something. Emmett had the most fun out of them all it sounded like. He'd been traveling around the world to try out different hunting. He said he particularly enjoyed Africa and the hyenas there.

Rosalie also asked if I would be coming over after school with them. I was still getting used to her new attitude towards me so I didn't answer for a moment. I politely told her no like I had with Emmett and explained my other plans. None of them protested which was also a little odd. I was sure at least one of them would since they thought Jake and the rest of the pack were super extremely dangerous.

As soon as I was done with my explanation, Alice's head turned towards the doors to the parking lot with a glare. She smiled at me and stood up promising to be right back. When I looked to the rest who were still sitting there, they looked about as confused as me, except for Jasper. He looked like he understood something but didn't know what was going on.

When she came back I wasn't the only one who stared at her hands. It looked like she had grease marks on them. She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped all traces of it off and smiled. "So, where were we?"

I was the one to ask the question. "Where did you just go?"

She kept smiling. "Oh, yeah someone must've overheard what you're doing after school and isn't too happy about it for some reason. They thought it'd be funny to take the spark plug out of your truck; nothing important."

I raised my eyebrow. "They took apart my truck?" I sighed. I knew _exactly _who that someone was. I looked around me and realized that the cafeteria was quickly emptying. The period was almost over. I sighed. It wasn't fair, how little time we all had together after they just got back.

They all stood up when I did to go to their own classes. I had chemistry next and then after that I had math with Jasper. Then tomorrow I would go through all the same things again. I wondered if that was going to be the way for everyday—with some slight alterations of adding in plans—now that I'd cut Edward out of my life. How long would I have to make him suffer before it was enough to be equivalent to how much I'd been through the last seven months? Better yet, how long could I last before I took him back without it being long enough?

**Okay, I know I promised a long chapter but I am seriously lacking in the idea department. I think I'm slowly developing a writers' block which if it lasts too long, I'm going to kill this story as well. Now, I really don't want to do that but it might happen so please don't kill me. I'm sorry!**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Due to some unexplained complications, about half of chapter six was deleted from my original thus far not posted. Luckily, I gave a copy of that exact section to a friend because they like to commentary it. So, sometime over the week, I will have her e-mail it to me and I will add it to chapter six, so I will not be posting chapter seven until the rest of six is posted because there are some very important details in the rest of six that explain seven. I will still be writing seven over my break, but I will not post it yet.**

**Major Apologies,**

**Yours truly,**

**~SpazzPants**


	8. I Don't Know

**Okay I'm just starting writing this and it's Thursday cuz I've been busy as hell all week with mountains of homework and trying to catch up on sleep. SO I'm sorry if this isn't a long chapter. Plus, I am getting a little annoyed. I've been clawing my hair out trying to make sure I'm getting chapters done by Saturday. Last week, I had seven hundred hits in one day and only review from a personal friend. Can you see how that could be annoying? All I ask is for you to leave something telling me if you liked it or not or if there's something you think I should do…etc. But that's all ask! Please! I'm begging! I'd rather have seven hundred reviews to read through than just seeing seven hundred people read it. Please?**

Chapter Six- I Don't Know…

**~~BPOV~~**

Jake was waiting for me cross-legged on his front lawn when I pulled up with the rust bucket. He didn't look happy but at the same time he was smiling and stood right up to get my door before I could even think about it.

"Bella! Nice to finally see you again," he exclaimed laughing at me as I tripped and grabbed the door so I wouldn't fall face first on the concrete. He shut the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Heya Jake. Sorry, I know you like me down here after she gets away. I just…needed time to think about the four of them coming back." I said smiling at him as I slightly struggled to breathe.

He put me down from the hug with a raised eyebrow. He quickly shrugged it off and smiled again. "Ok, so how about we go get you some food, you get some sleep, and then we ride bikes?" I groaned internally. Jake would of course want me to eat some more. I had been forced to eat all of my lunch by Alice and so I wasn't hungry still. But I smiled at him nonetheless.

"Sure Jake. Food, sleep, bikes." He was pleased immediately.

He threw his arm around my shoulders and led me inside straight to the kitchen. He started looking around in the cabinets for something that I would like and decided to just make some PB & J sandwiches. This was usually the norm and when he was done and I had been forced to lie down on the couch, he'd start telling me about how Victoria had gotten away this time. It had been Paul's fault this time for getting in the way when no one expected him to be there. He was still supposed to be at my house playing guard puppy.

I fell asleep not far into the story, not realizing how tired I really was. The last three sleepless nights had taken a toll on me.

My dream was very strange. It was dark and I was walking around in a huge t-shirt that wasn't even for a girl and a pair of my bed shorts. The shirt was a guy's shirt that had a familiar smell to it. I kept walking forward and hit a wall. I was groggy as if I had just woken up and I slid my back down the wall to go back to sleep. Just as I was about to, I heard a soft groan.

"_Bel…la?" it said quietly. I knew that voice so well I would know it even if I had extreme memory loss. _

"_Jake? Where are you? Where are we? What's wrong?" I asked him. I started crawling blindly around on the floor looking for him. My hand hit his warm arm and he groaned again so I pulled it back immediately. "Jake…are you hurt?"_

_His gigantic hand found mine and held it tightly. I could feel his eyes staring at me through the dark and I couldn't see him. "Bella, you have to listen to me…" his breathing was labored and I could tell he was struggling. _

"_Jake, save your—!" he cut me off quickly. _

"_No, Bella listen to me…You have to get out of this room and find Edward." He paused to cough into his free hand painfully. I took that moment to notice that his hand that was holding my own was sticky wet._

_There was blood on it._

_His eyes turned back to me silently. "When she comes back, I'm going to distract her and you run and get out of here, do you understand? Get. Out." He wasn't giving me a choice, it was an order. _

_He heard something I didn't and he slowly got up breathing heavily. I could tell that he was standing in front of me protectively and I stood up as well. "Remember Bella, run and get out."_

_A door opened slowly, letting bright light in at a snails pace and I could here a woman laughing…_

I woke up with a gasp and sat up straight on the couch. Jake had fallen asleep with my feet on his lap and woke up as soon as I moved. He was as startled as I had been from my dream and he didn't even know why I woke up.

Tears formed in my eyes and I started shaking, wrapping my arms around myself. Jake was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was my own sobs and her cackle. She was going to get through the pack, not by force but by hostage. But it was just a dream right? I didn't see the future like Alice and there was no way that could happen…right? She wasn't going to use Jake to get me; he would kill her before she even thought of taking him……right?

Jake was shaking me now and I looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me extremely concerned.

I smiled at him—or at least tried to. I guessed it didn't work to well because his frown deepened.

"It's nothing, Jake. Just a dream…I guess I heard more of your story than I thought. " I told him trying to smile again. I couldn't lose Jake, not my personal sun…

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Tell me about it," he said.

I sighed. I was going to have to re-live it. He did have a right to know though so I told him. He didn't like it that was all. His frown only deepened even more until I finished.

He was quiet for a few moments before he reached to his left and grabbed the house phone.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He had already dialed and had the phone to his ear. "Calling Sam, this is important.

**~~JKPOV~~**

The first thing I did after Bella told me about her dream was call Sam. He wasn't happy about what I told him. Bella insisted it was just a dream, but he thought otherwise, that it was maybe an omen or something. He told me to take Bella home to get her an overnight bag then bring her to Emily's to stay for the night.

Sam also wanted her to skip school tomorrow but she refused to do that. She's taken the phone from me to argue with him without me being the middle link. She told him that she's already missed enough school on his 'orders' and couldn't afford to miss another. I could tell he's lost when she reminded him that the Cullens were back and that they could protect her just as wee as we could. I didn't exactly agree with her but I didn't want to fight over that topic. At least one of them was in each of her classes for the most part and she still had the phone I gave her, so I would get over it.

Sam agreed to her going to school grudgingly but told her that I would be driving her there and back. She agreed to that one with a slight smile. After she hung up, she sighed and rubbed her temples.

I put my arms around her shoulders. "You look like you're still tired. Want to go back to sleep?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, if I sleep anymore today I won't sleep tonight," she said standing up and stretching. "So, do we still get to ride bikes or not?" I frowned at her and she smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it Jake. Let's just do what Sam says so he'll stop worrying. We can ride sometime else."

I smiled back at her. "Alright, well then let's get to your house and back and we can find something fun to do. You should try calling Charlie again while we're there. See if he's coming back anytime soon."

She nodded and grabbed her coat. He smile had faded when I mentioned Charlie and I could tell she was worried. I didn't want to tell her that everything would be fine because I had no clue if it would be or not. I didn't want to give her any false hope.

**~~APOV~~**

Everyone was slightly upset that Bella didn't come over after school. Esme didn't show it, but we could all tell how upset she really was to not get to see Bella yet. Carlisle wasn't as sad but he was disappointed. Then again, we all were.

Edward was being egotistical when we got home, thinking he was the most important out of everybody for Bella to want to act like she didn't know him. He went right up to his room slamming the door and blasting her lullaby in his stereo for the world to hear. I disagreed with him. He deserved what she was doing to him and then some. He saw what she's looked like for the last half a year through Jacob's thoughts.

Jasper and I decided to leave for the night to get away from his negative attitude. We checked into a hotel in Seattle for the night and just stayed there talking about how Bella had been in her classes. For the most part, it seemed like she's been trying her hardest to make everyone believe that she was fine. That nothing changed after we left. With her working so hard to keep up her façade, she was exhausted all day and didn't get much sleep at night which didn't help.

It was around 1:30 a.m. when I thought I should see if Bella would come over today since she didn't yesterday. At first I couldn't see her so I tried seeing if she would be in school. She was, but it was like she was nervous all day, staring at the clock. It was like she was waiting for something. I saw myself asking her what was wrong and she just shrugged it off saying it was no big deal; just Sam being neurotic again. At lunch, she got a text and when she read it, she nearly passed out. She started crying and excused herself from us and then left to the parking lot to leave. That's where I couldn't see anything else.

I pulled myself out of it to see Jasper leaning over me looking concerned. I stared up at him confused. Nothing in the vision made sense. What had Bella been distressed about and what was that text about?

"Alice, what happened?" he asked me.

I shook my head slowly, trying to understand it. "I don't know…"

**Ok, so I am soooo sorry about all this! I don't know how Jake's and Alice's POVS got deleted but I fixed it! So tell me what you think, k? and I want to post a contest. The reviewer who the most closely guesses what happens with the text and all that, will get a special mention or something, I'll figure it out. **

**TO MY FRIENDS: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE IN THE CONTEST BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT"S GOIONG TO HAPPEN. Sorry I love ya'll and all, but it's just not fair. **


	9. Why Did It Have To Be Him?

**Okay, this is going to be a long chapter I know it, lol. For real this time though. I know exactly what's going to happen and it's going to be EPIC. So…….Enjoy. **

Chapter 7-Why Did It Have To Be Him?

**~~BPOV~~**

When I woke up in the morning, I was in the bed of Emily's guest room. I could smell food cooking downstairs and knew that Emily was already making breakfast for Jake and me. I yawned and got up, stretching. My hair was a mess and I brushed it out and left it down like any other day. I got dressed in a hoodie and walked down the stairs after grabbing all my stuff.

Jake was wide awake and stuffing his mouth with pancakes. I smiled and sat next to him and only put one on me plate. With half of the pancake hanging out of his mouth, he narrowed his eyes at me and I put another small one on to appease him. It worked and he continued on finishing off the stack.

Emily smiled and sat next to me. "Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and grabbed the syrup. "I slept perfect Emily. Thank you for letting me stay the night." I hadn't slept the best, but it was more polite to tell her I did. She already worked so hard to take care of all of the boys and with a baby coming in eight months; it was only going to get harder. "I already made the bed and cleaned up so don't worry about it."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." She said as I handed her the syrup.

After we were all done with breakfast, Jake and I said our good-byes and I thanked her again. Jake insisted on carrying my bags out to my truck for me against my protest. It was like sometimes he was trying to have to same manners that they had back in the early 1900's. Also like someone else I knew.

The drive to school was far from silent. Jake was adamant about my days activities.

"I'll take your truck back to my house and you just call me when you're done. Sam asked if you could only tell Alice about the dream. He wants to know if she sees Victoria planning anything funny. And if anything happens call me please. I know you think it was nothing but Sam doesn't and I definitely don't." He was entirely serious about all of this. There wasn't a bit of humor or calmness in his face. He was tense and kept looking out of all of the mirrors.

"Jake, there's no use in asking Alice. Even if Victoria was planning something she wouldn't see it. Remember, she doesn't see the wolves so if Victoria has planned something like that, it wouldn't help asking Alice. But I think all of you are over reacting." I told him.

He shrugged. "Fine, don't tell Alice. Just still, call me if anything happens. And I mean anything." I sighed inwardly. He wanted me to call even if I got a little tired.

Overprotective fool.

When we got to school, almost everyone was staring at my truck wondering why Jacob had driven me. I guess that they all assumed I would be riding with the Cullens again. I got out and waved to Jake as he drove away. I looked around for Tyler's van and the rest of them. Alice and the rest weren't here yet but I spotted Tyler and everyone in the next row over.

When I got over to them, their faces were all shocked like I had thought. I shrugged and looked at each of them. "What?"

Mike was the first to speak. "Why was Black driving you to school? I thought you'd be back with the Cullens' in a heartbeat."

I shook my head. "We're catching up sort of still. I crashed on Jakes couch last night and he let me stay since Charlie isn't home yet. I'm going back over there after school today so I gave him my truck for the day." I explained with a little difficulty. Lying was still hard for me. "You have any more Twizzlers Tyler?"

He nodded and smiled, tossing me one. The awkwardness of the morning broke up and everyone went back to talking with each other.

Eric was the one who let me know when the Cullen's got there. I thanked him and walked towards Emmett's huge jeep smiling. I looked around quickly and saw that the Volvo was alone again today but was parked on the other side of the lot.

Alice had me in a hug as soon as I reached the jeep. I laughed and hugged her back. "Hello to you too Alice."

She laughed and let me go. "Sorry. I missed you."

I laughed with her. "It's great that you're all back." I said smiling. I truly was overjoyed to have them back. With the small painful reminder that they _all _were back.

The bell for first hour rang and we all said our good byes and promised to catch up more in class.

I didn't have any problems from first to seventh hour. First was a little awkward but I made it through it without him talking to me. Everyone was still excited to see me again and they all seemed fine that I was with Jake all day yesterday. None of them even asked about it. It was odd but I found it comforting that they trusted my decisions.

Jasper was right in the middle of telling me a story about how he and Alice almost got discovered in Hong Kong when my phone vibrated with a text message. I apologized for interrupting and pulled out my phone to be surprised to see it was from Sam. I opened it and froze, everything around me freezing as well. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't see anything but the text.

_**get outside. im almst ther. jakes missing**_

I couldn't believe it. The dream, it was true. It's all going to happen. I could feel tears come to my eyes and I chocked out a sob covering my mouth. She was going to kill him and everyone else and me.

I snapped out of it when I felt Alice shaking me. I looked up at her quickly before I stood up just as fast nearly falling over when my chair fell out behind me.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…I-I need to g-go." I said before I turned and left, walking straight out the doors. I knew they were following me but I didn't care at that point. Sam was already here in my truck and I jumped into the passenger seat slamming the door behind me. I looked back and saw the Cullens confused faces and in the very back of the parking lot next to his Volvo, I saw Edward, just as shocked and confused.

I turned back to Sam. "What happened? Tell me," I demanded, tears still falling from my eyes.

He sighed. "We found a note. We're on our way there now. Bella…it's not a pretty sight." He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I tried to get rid of the tears unsuccessfully. "Don't worry Sam. I'm not expecting it to be." I said sighing now.

He nodded and was silent for a few minutes. "The Cullen's looked confused. Didn't you tell Alice?" he asked turning on the road that led down to the beach. Victoria would have ruined that spot for me.

I shook my head. "No, there was no need. Alice wouldn't have seen anything anyways because Victoria involved herself with the wolves. I didn't want to worry them." I said the words quietly. I had done just the opposite. They probably all already left school to go talk with Carlisle.

Sam didn't say anything else, deciding it was best not to state the obvious out loud to me. I agreed. I was a mess already just from what I knew. Sam knew more and probably also knew that what I saw at the beach was going to make me a hell of a lot worse.

When we got there, almost all the wolves were there. They were all moving around doing different things cleaning up, getting rid of certain evidence. There were large tuffs of reddish-brown fur scattered all over the place and there were trees that had come out of the forest snapped into different sized pieces. There were some craters in the sand and rocks that were close to the tree pieces.

But none of that was as important or prominent as what was written on mine and Jake's tree. The washed up one with the tangling roots that was no longer only bleached white from the salt water. No, now there was a message on it in blood ruining it forever. I fell to my knees as I read the message left by the mate of the vampire that was so intent on killing me the year before only to fail when Edward showed up to save me.

_**I have your**__** puppy**__**, Isabella. He's not doing too **_

_**good. I suggest you find me soon.**_

My head was in my hands at this point, trying to catch or stop the tears that were relentlessly falling from my eyes. I couldn't stop them even after I felt one of the wolves pick me up and carry me from the gruesome scene. I didn't know where they were taking me and I didn't care at that point honestly. I almost wished it was Victoria so that she would let Jake go and he would get to live.

_Why did it have to be him?_

**~~APOV~~ **

Not one of us knew what was going on when Bella just up and left with Sam. Not even me. She did seem a little edgy all day and anxious but I didn't ask her about it. That text message from Sam was probably what set her off the edge. If Jacob Black was missing, she would be beyond distraught. But from the way she reacted, was it worse than I thought.

Everyone went home after her and Sam drove off to the reservation. Well except Edward. He went to go run along to border back and forth, waiting for her to come back. I'd told him not to yesterday but I didn't get the chance to tell him today. But that was fine. He could figure out what had happened or he already knew from Sam's mind.

Carlisle didn't know what to think about it either. He was currently trying to get a hold of Edward to see what he knew, but the selfish little brat wasn't picking up his phone. To act like that at a time like this was just plain rude.

We were all thinking about possibilities when my phone rang. I looked at the number surprised to see that it wasn't a number I knew. I picked it up with everyone staring at me.

"Hello?"

"_Alice, my name's Seth. I borrowed Bella's phone to call you. Meet me at the border please. Sam wants her with you guys." _The voice was unfamiliar to me. I'd never heard it before.

"I'll be there in two minutes." I said before I hung up. I quickly stood from the couch and ran to the garage. Jasper was right there with me as I jumped into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked as I pulled out and zipped down the drive way.

I kept my eyes on the road. "We're going to pick up Bella at the border. Sam wants her with us."

He nodded and didn't ask any more questions.

Seth was already waiting for us at the border. I parked on the side of the road and looked into Bella's truck. Bella was in the passenger seat sleeping with puffy eyes. There were dried tear trails down her cheeks and she looked like she'd been pulling at her hair.

I got out when Seth did. He had the truck parked on this side of the border and he walked right up to us. He handed me the keys and looked directly at me.

"Tell your brother that he needs to stop running the border. Sam's getting agitated because while we're all trying to find Jake, Sam has to make sure he doesn't cross." He said.

I nodded. "I'll try. He hasn't been picking up his phone." I paused for a moment. "What happened?"

He looked into the woods. "She came in through the water. He was at the beach and it got really mess. Trees, rocks, craters, his fur, and blood. She left a message on a driftwood tree. _I have your puppy, Isabella. He's not doing too good. I suggest you find me soon." _He shook, either angry or disturbed I couldn't tell. "Sam brought her down to see and she freaked out. She started crying and screaming and ripping her hair out, she finally fell asleep about ten minutes ago in the truck."

I looked back at her. She was going through so much in such little time. It was a shock she wasn't comatose or something. "Thank you Seth. If any of you need any help on this side of the border, don't hesitate to ask. We would like nothing more than to have Victoria be a pile of ash. And I'll take care of Edward." I told him.

I heard a rustle in the trees and my head snapped towards it. Edward walked out on this side of the border looking absolutely morbid. He stopped next to Jasper, staring at the asphalt. "No need, I'm here."

I stared at him. "You'll be in Carlisle's car with Jasper. I'll be driving Bella." I said. He didn't reply, knowing he would lose. I turned back to Seth. "Thank you again. You better head back off to Sam and the others, I'm sure they still need your help."

He nodded and smiled sadly. "You know, you Cullen's aren't that bad." He turned and ran off into the woods after that. I walked to Bella's truck and got in, happy to see she was still sleeping. I saw Edward and Jasper get into the Mercedes and wait for me. They would follow me the entire way to the house to keep watch for surprise attacks.

But at this point, what was the point? Victoria had bait, she would wait.


End file.
